


Ocean Air and Salty Tears

by oopshilarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Louis, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Harry, they might switch who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopshilarry/pseuds/oopshilarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has left his old life behind and moved to explore his love for the ocean. Writing is the only thing that seems to keep him sane, that is, until a curly haired boy makes his way into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Same ol' routine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've ever posted. Please leave kind words and suggestions :)

_March 23, 2014  
“I've sat here thinking about how the waves come in and out and how if the ocean could feel would the crashing of the waves be calming or painful. I feel like my waves constantly crash down and it’s nothing like a calm feeling. Days have been rough and the nights have been long these past few months. Nothing has really changed. Life seems to pass by me every day. I wonder if seagulls feel like this? Searching for something different, something more than the same old routine — possibly for something that doesn't want to be found. When will I get out of this fog?...” Louis closed his journal and set his gaze to the horizon. It was just a typical Sunday morning, always the same. Fluffy slippers, a piping hot cup of tea and his leather bound journal. Louis loved his view of the ocean from his kitchen; his house was just off the beach but far enough away to fully enjoy the scenery. The sunrises never disappointed. Louis stood up from his chair and stretched towards the ceiling with a huge yawn, “I guess I should start this dreadful day.”_

Every Sunday was the same, the same routine, the same lunch, the same walk, the same everything. Louis had the same routine for months now and every Sunday he wished he could do something, anything different, but nothing changed, no matter how hard he tried. Louis put on his black skinny jeans, black muscle tee and black vans, “why change it up now?” he thought to himself. He stepped outside and started his stroll to the downtown coffee shop.

It was roughly five blocks from his house, which wasn't bad at all. The streets were never busy, the sidewalks were always open and the smell of the ocean always stung his lungs. The sweet smell of the salty air — that was what Louis looked forward to on Sundays, he had just realized. The feeling it gave him; the sting of the air reminded him that he was alive. It was sort of like a kick to the chest, if he was being completely honest with himself, it felt as though someone had breathed life into him. The thing Louis loved most about where he lived is that he never once had to stop at a red light; it made his walk to the coffee shop so much faster, so he thought.

Louis stepped into his favorite coffee shop, they made the best paninis ever. If there was a panini heaven, Louis thinks this would be it. “I'll have the usual, lite mayo and honey mustard please,” Louis smirks at the waitress. Louis puts his book bag in the chair across from him, but not before pulling out his laptop. Louis never thought of himself as much of a writer, but Sundays gave him time to sit down and express his thoughts onto his blog. He began typing, _“One day I will get the nerve to do something different, one day I will take a left, or a right and explore the unknown. Today was not that day. Today does feel different though. Today has left an imprint on my chest, I'm not quite sure what it is but I can feel it. 'I felt a great disturbance in the force,' as Obi-Wan would say.”_ Louis took a sip of his water as the waitress brought his ham and cheese panini to the table and placed it next to his laptop.

“Your usual Louis, it's always good to see your face,” she smiled and began to walk away.

“Hey, does today feel different to you Laura? I can't quite put my finger on it, but today is different.”

“Hmm...Well now that you mention it, I did have to stop at a red light today...”

“Really? So it's not just me? You feel it too?”

“No, I suppose it's not just you...today does feel quite different.”

“Thank you for lunch Laura, and thanks for this chat.”

“Anytime Louis.”

Louis looked down at his ham and cheese panini, made just how he liked it. Extra toasty with lite mayo and honey mustard, he would never get it any different, and especially today of all days.

He finished his lunch, packed his laptop and began the walk to his spot. The sidewalks were empty which was just how he liked it. Downtown was so nice, especially Sundays. He made sure to say hi to his favorite florist Joe it was routine. Joe was the nicest guy he knew, he took such good care of his shop and treated his flowers like his children. If there was anyone Louis admired in this town, it would be Joe.

  
“Good afternoon Joe! How are your lilacs doing today?”

“Hi Louis! Well, they gave me a hard time this morning, but I think I've got them all perked up and ready for the day! How's your afternoon coming along?”

“Good to hear man, and you know, always the same Joe, never changes!”

“Ha! Have a good stroll Louis, I'll be seeing you next week!”

“I will, see you soon, take care of those daisies, you know they're my favorite!”

“I won't let you down!”

Louis had two more blocks before the pavement turned into sand. The air was getting thicker and making it harder for him to breathe. It gave him chest pains.

\-------------------------------------------------

  
 _“This...it wasn’t supposed to end like this! We were going to settle down, we said we would settle down. Get a nice house with a dark green lawn, a white picket fence, we were gonna have it all. We said we would have a dog, a stray cat or whatever you wanted. This was not part of the plan...what happened?!”  
_ It flashes in his head like a vivid dream.

 _“Well for a start Louis, I'm allergic to dogs.”  
  
_ “Such a stupid excuse,” Louis mutters under his breath.  
 __  
“I've given you everything you've ever wanted, I gave you my heart and you just threw it away!” “No Louis, you threw it away, you threw it away a long time ago, and I never had your heart, admit it. You know who had it the whole time Louis? Take a wild guess, because the chance is you'll get it right on the first try...the ocean did Louis, ever since Niall moved away you've been glued to that laptop, doing what? Oh that's right, 'blogging' about your thoughts and rambling about how much you want to be at the ocean. Well news flash Louis, the ocean can't love you back!”  
Louis didn't know how to react when this happened; it was bittersweet remembering his past.

At least Zayn had one thing right, the ocean did have his heart — it had everything Louis could ever give. It was all Louis ever talked about since he was nine, the ocean and how he wanted to live in one of those extravagant beach houses. He shared his dreams with Niall his fellow classmate, who just so happened to have similar dreams. And that's when they became inseparable, Louis and Niall. So, what happens when your best friend moves away to be with his girlfriend? When you lose a best friend to the California waves and a tan babe? You realize you lose just about everything. Niall was all Louis had, and he lost him to his dreams. Sure Niall and him kept in touch for the first month or so but then Niall stopped returning his calls and stopped writing him back over Skype. Louis didn't know what else to do, so he buried himself in his thoughts and began writing. It was the only thing that kept him sane.

What Louis didn't understand is how Zayn could be so careless with his words, how could he insult something that made Louis feel whole? It was right after that conversation that Louis knew what he had to do. He knew that he had to pack his things and move to the coast, anywhere would do really. He knew Niall lived somewhere near LA, so he made sure to move somewhere higher up the coast to ensure that he wouldn't run into him. After doing some research, Fort Bragg was his final decision. Louis enjoyed the cool breeze and the option to wear sweaters. He finally filled the small void he had since Niall had left. It wasn't his fault his heart belonged to the ocean, it just did and it felt right.

Louis is quite sure that it's almost impossible to not give your heart away to the ocean now that he thinks about it. The ocean has so much to give and so much to take. The ocean can put you in the calmest of moods or rip you apart in seconds. The ocean is raw, organic; the ocean is the realest thing out there. Louis was glad the ocean had his heart, because at this point he was sure it was in better hands than his.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

  
He had finally arrived at the beach, so he took his Vans off and dug his toes into the sand. He tilted his head back and took it all in: the thick air, the salty breeze and the feeling of sand between his toes. Oh yeah, the ocean was his love, and that was okay with him. He made his way to his spot, it was quite the climb, over, down, across tons of rocks, but Louis was used to it so he got there in no time. There it was, a rock that the ocean had somehow made into the perfect seat. It fit Louis just right and even had a little “pocket” that he could set his book bag down in. This was it, his routine. Every Sunday was the same. Louis' feet dangled off of the rock just enough where he could feel the splash of the waves hit his toes. He would lean back and just collect his thoughts. This would last for about 30 minutes, just enough to where he was about to fall asleep and the tide would just begin to rise. He would then sit up, stretch and blow a kiss to the waves before he got up to leave. But today was different.

Louis sat up, yawned, stretched a little and then heard something or better yet, someone in the distance. “Well that's odd...” Louis said aloud. Louis looked around and he couldn't see anything but the ocean waves against the rocks and the sand down the right side of the beach. Louis thought that maybe it was just his mind playing some sort of trick on him.  
There was no way someone else was here at “his” spot. There was never anyone but Louis here. He picked up his book bag, slung it over his shoulder and pulled himself over his rock and headed for the beach. But there it was again... _”you!”_ Louis thought he heard.  
  
“Is this a joke? This isn't funny.” Louis yelled to the breeze as he looked out at the ocean.

“This most certainly isn't a joke, sorry!”

Louis whipped his head around he thought he felt his neck pop. When he turned around there was a curly haired boy staring at him with the biggest smile on his face. He was wearing some sort of scarf as a headband to hold his brown long locks out of his face. Not to mention he had on a stupid looking black and white sheer shirt. Who was this boy? And why was he here, at “his" spot?

  
“You scared the shit out of me mate, what the hell are you doing here?! And what are you yelling about? Don't you know people like to come here to get some peace and quiet?!”

“Calm down, I'm new to town and just exploring.”

“Well go explore somewhere else, this spot is taken.” 

“Oh...so you own this part of the beach I'm assuming?”

“No idiot, but I may as well own it, I am here every Sunday.”

“Well then I don't see what the problem is...by the way my name's...”

“I don't care about your name, get out of my way, I need to climb up that rock you're on.”

“Wow, so much for being polite, I was just trying to be friendly.”

“Yeah well, you're throwing my whole day off, now move!”

The curly headed boy moves out of Louis' way and watches attentively, probably so he can remember how to get down there.  
  
“Don't even think about it...I can see it in your eyes.”

“What? I wasn't..”

“I know exactly what you're thinking and there is no way I 'm going to let you go down there, not gonna happen, turn around and start walking.”

“Wow, you're quite bossy, you know that?” 

“Please don't talk to me, just go. You're gonna make me late.”

“Sheesh, I don't know what you ate in your Cheerios this morning but I surely hope it doesn't make it's way into mine.”

Louis rolls his eyes.

He began following the curly headed kid back towards the beach. This kid can hardly keep his balance, over and up these rocks that it's taking forever and Louis is ready to get back home. He watches the kid lose his grip a couple times and Louis thinks that this is the clumsiest kid he's ever laid eyes on. While climbing up one of the steep rocks he slips and Louis is certain that he would have cracked his head open if not for his long legs to catch himself on another rock.  
 _“Wow, that kid is lucky”_ Louis thinks to himself as he stares at the kid’s legs.  
 _“It's like the stretch on for miles...”_ perplexed, Louis carries on.

  
They finally make it back to the sand and Louis knows he's running really late now, he might have to sprint back home.  
“Well, I hope I didn't throw off your day too much, sorry for being such a bother.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, it's fine. See ya around.”

“Yeah? Really? You think maybe...”

Louis quickly cuts him off, “No, I'm not showing you around, no way, you can figure it out yourself, this town is small enough. I've got to go now, you've made me much more late than I already was. Bye” Louis throws his shoes down on the pavement to rid of any sand that may have gotten into them.

“Harry. My name is Harry.”

“I didn't think I asked.” Louis says arrogantly.

Harry stares blankly at Louis with his mouth open slightly. Louis can't help but observe his lips. They seem to be wind chapped from the salty air, the perfect kind of pink, Louis thinks.  
  
“Louis.” Louis says as he wipes off his sandy feet and puts his vans back on, “I'm Louis, and I'm very late so goodbye.”  
  
Harry plasters on the same smile he had when Louis had first saw him 10 minutes ago. Louis can't help but crack a slight smile before he turns around and heads home. “Today is different.” he whispers to himself. Today is different.


	2. What Even?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More storyline, beginning of something fun.

Louis sprints home as fast as he can, there is no way he can be late. He's never been late and she'll know, she will make it a huge deal and Louis can't have that, not now.

 

He runs into his house as fast as possible, throws his shoes near the door, grabs his laptop from his bag so fast that he accidentally slams it onto the table, instead of gently setting it down. “Shit sorry!” He apologizes. “Fuck, fuck fuck, turn on god damnit! This is not happening right now!” he says pushing the power button a ton of times.

 

The laptop finally flickers on and Louis breathes a sigh of relief. He runs to the fridge, grabs a water bottle, fixes his hair really quick, sits down and logs in.

 

“Hey love, are you okay? You look flustered? Did something happen?”

 

“No, no, I'm fine, nothing happened, just you know, that air outside takes my breathe away sometimes.” He begins bouncing his leg.

 

“Your face is flushed Louis, are you sure you're okay? Are you sick?”

 

“No! I'm fine, really, I promise!” Louis states running his fingers through his hair, hopefully with a sense of “new topic please”.

 

“Okay, if you say so! How is the weather over there? It's so hot over here, I've been stuck inside with the A/C full blast...just awful.”

 

“Just the same ol weather, cold, damp, gloomy with just a tad bit of sunshine here and there. I like it though.”

Louis thinks back to the bipolar weather of his hometown. One day it would be freezing cold with frost on the lawn and the next day you'd walk outside and instantly start sweating. He didn't miss it at all actually. He liked where he lived, the small town, the cool weather, the chill people, the coffee shop, the curly haired boy. “ _How is it that a sunkissed boy like that would choose to come here?!_ ” Louis thinks to himself. _“That boy must be from southern california, he has to be...ha, he's probably just here for camping or something...”_

 

“You still there? Hello? Are you frozen?! Louis??”

 

“Sorry! Just tired!” Louis lies.

 

“I miss you tons Louis, I can't wait to see you next month! I can't believe we haven't seen each other in 6 months! It's too long, your family misses you, ya know!?”

 

“I know, I know ma, but this month will go by fast! I promise! I can't wait to see you and the kids, from what I've seen on facebook they're getting to be too tall! Put a brick on their head, will ya?!” Louis giggles and opens his water bottle, taking a quick sip.

 

“Hey now, it's not my fault you got stuck with the short genes!” she states as she smiles and winks.

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing ma! Well I better go, I have some cleaning to do, you know, typical sunday! Thanks for the talk mum, I can't wait to see ya!” Louis blows a kiss to the screen.

 

“Yes Louis, I know, I will talk to you next week! I love you!” She blows a kiss back and waves bye.

 

Louis waves and presses end call. _Thank goodness I escaped that one._

 

He closes his laptop and leans back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair in relief. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. _Dodged a bullet there tomlinson, you were almost late, can you imagine the conversation you'd have to have if you'd logged in 2 minutes later, sheesh...how would you even begin to explain..._

 

Louis knows exactly how his mum would respond to him being late – _you're never late! What happened? Are you okay? Did you get mugged? Who is it Louis? Did you meet someone? Oh my gosh, tell me who it is! I can see it in your face Louis! You can't lie to me! -_ Louis promised himself that he would never be late.

 

 

Louis walks over to the freezer and pulls out some chicken and veggies out so they can thaw for dinner.

He begins to clean his house just like he does every Sunday. He picks up all the rugs, takes them outside and shakes them, sweeps all the floors starting with the kitchen and continuing in a clockwise direction throughout the house, and once he makes his way back, he puts the rugs back down in a counterclockwise direction starting with the kitchen. If anyone were to ask him why he chooses to do it this way he's pretty sure he'd just reply “routine.”

 

Once the cleaning is done he begins to cook his dinner. This is always the most relaxing part of his day. He begins to set out his ingredients: oregano, basil, garlic salt, pepper, and a little bit of cyan. He grabs his veggies and begins to chop. He begins with his onions, then his bell peppers, his tomato and his mushrooms. Once all are diced and finely chopped he sets them in a huge bowl. He opens his refrigerator, “shit, you've got to be kidding! No milk? How did I forget? It should have been on my list.” He sighs and shakes his head.

 

He wraps his bowl of veggies with saran wrap and sets it in the fridge. Shaking his head he picks up his keys, “this is such a joke, today is such a joke!” he says under his breath.

 

He walks out and slams the door shut sighing heavily. It's a good thing the store is right around the corner otherwise this walk in the fog would be unbearable.

“All I wanted to do was make my fucking dinner and watch a movie, but I guess that is too much to ask for.” He says huffing and puffing down the street. It's only a block and a half away, thankfully.

 

He reaches the store and walks in like he owns the place. It's such a relief from the heavy air of the evening. Louis rubs his hands together to keep them warm as he walks down the aisle of the store. He wishes that grocery stores could deliver, that'd make things a lot easier and less stressful.

 

Louis has always been one to buy 2% milk, he enjoyed the taste of almond milk but only with his breakfast or in his smoothies, so he sticks to what he knows. Louis stomps his way toward the milk, rolls his eyes as he picks up a gallon and turns around to make his way to the checkout line.

 

“Hey! It's you!” says a familiar voice.

 

Louis' eyes lock dead center on that curly haired boy from the beach.

“Oh god, not you again, please get lost.” Louis says annoyingly.

 

“Wow, I see how friendly the people are around here...my bad.” Harry states.

 

Louis kind of feels bad for the attitude he's given, so instead of being an asshole he decides to apologize, “Look man, I'm sorry, it's just not a good day for me. You made me late, threw my day off and now I'm here to buy milk because I forgot to the other day, go figure. I'm just not in the mood. Sorry.” Louis throws his hands up as if saying “it is what it is.”

 

“It's fine, we've all had those days I suppose. I really didn't mean to ruin your day, I mean, that's how it sounds so I feel really bad about it. I'm just new to town and I haven't really made any friends...” Harry drifts off and runs his fingers through his hair nervously.

 

Louis switches the milk to his left hand now that his right hand is numb, “Listen kid, I gotta get going but I'm sure you'll be able to figure this town out, it's honestly not hard. If you ever need a “go to” place, the coffee shop on North Main Street has the best pannini's in town. I absolutely recommend it. Now if you don't mind, I gotta get home and cook dinner.” Louis widens his eyes as a “see you later” gesture.

 

“Wow, really? I guess I better try it out! Thank you so much.....so uh, I'll....see you around I guess?” Harry says slipping his hand in his pocket shyly.

 

“Well, I've seen you twice in one day, so I'd say that's a fair assumption.” He says rolling his eyes.

 

“Ha, yeah I guess so! Well, see you around!”

 

“See ya.”

 

Louis books it to the checkout line. What was with that boy, something about him, something different. Louis couldn't put his finger on it. What were the odds he would run into him twice in one day?! Louis rubs his temples and steps up to the cash register.

 

“Hi! Oh...Are you okay?”

 

Louis looks up at the cashier lady with a “please don't ever ask me that question again, look at my fucking face, do I look okay? No, I'm not, I'm stressed out. That curly headed fuck has me stressed out! Why is he here? Where the hell did he come from?”

 

“Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just the milk today, thanks.” Louis says annoyingly as possible without being too rude.

 

“Okay that will be $3.82.”

 

Louis pulls out his wallet from his back pocket and opens the flap to grab his cash.   
“You're kidding me right now...this has got to be a joke! Of all days?!” He pulls out 3 dollars and opens his wallet as wide as he can to shake out any change he's got.

 

“Uh, is there a problem?” The cashier says with a puzzled look on her face.

 

Louis snaps his glance at her so fast, his eyes burning into her soul.

 

“PROBLEM? IS THERE A PROBLEM, YEAH THERE IS, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT MY PROBLEM IS...” Louis thinks his eyes are going to pop out of his head from anger.

 

“No, no, there is no problem, no worries! Here's a five, here this will cover it. Thank you, so much. I'm sorry. He can have a temper sometimes.”

  
Louis slowly turns his head to his left and sees that stupid curly headed kid standing next to him. “OH FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” Louis grabs his gallon of milk and storms out of the store.

 

_“This is a fucking joke, what the hell is today, what even...this is a nightmare, you'll wake up soon Louis, don't worry. Wow this is just bizzare, today isn't real.”_ he thinks to himself.

 

“Wait! Hey, wait up!” Harry screams running after him.

 

“No! No! Go away, please, jesus christ I do not want to see you right now!”

 

“What is your problem!? I just bought you that gallon of milk and you didn't even thank me? Seriously, everyone else in this town is so nice, but you, you're an asshole. You realize if I wouldn't have had that $5 on me you wouldn't even have that milk?! I was doing you a favor, you can't just run away!” Harry says out of breath reaching for Louis' shoulder but he's still too far away to touch him, so he puts his arms down in defeat.

 

Louis keep his head forward, picks up his pace to a fast walk and doesn't say a word. He knows better, maybe it's because he knows that he's right. Although it is extremely annoying that this stupid kid keeps popping up in Louis' day he did just buy him the gallon of milk. But why? And how was he just there are the perfect time? _This kid is like fucking magic._ At least that's what Louis thinks.

 

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME OR ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP IGNORING ME AND WALKING?!” Harry jogs to catch up and grabs Louis by his sweater and yanks.

 

“THANK YOU. OKAY? THANK YOU. I DON'T KNOW HOW IN THE HELL YOU MANAGE TO KEEP APPEARING NEXT TO ME, IT'S FUCKING WEIRD, BUT, I APPRECIATE YOU BUYING ME THE MILK. I'LL PAY YOU BACK, FUCK. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. I JUST WANNA GO HOME AND MAKE DINNER.” Louis stares at the ground and waits for Harry to let go of his sweater.

 

“That's all you have to say? Are you serious?! That wasn't even sincere! Where I'm from we have manners! When someone buys you something you don't yell at them and walk away! You say 'thank you' and smile! I don't know what crawled up your ass but I seriously hope you don't talk to your parents like that! You're fucking welcome” Harry says as he throws Louis' sweater out of his hand. Harry gives Louis a stern look and shakes his head before walking away.

 

“I'm sorry.” Louis says as sincerely as he can and reaches for Harry to get him to turn around. “Thank you for buying me milk, and thank you...hey! Harry...stop walking away please. I'm trying to apologize!” Louis sighs and stops trying to keep up.

 

Harry stops in his tracks, turns to face Louis and throws his hands up in the air as in saying “whatever.”

 

Louis takes three steps forward and hugs his gallon of milk to his chest. “Listen, I don't know who you are, I don't even have a clue where you're from. You're a stranger to me, and I don't know how to make you understand how grateful I am that you've bought me this milk. I just...I don't understand why today of all days, literally of all the days of the week, you choose to show in this town and manage to run into me THREE times. Are you stalking me? Did somebody pay you? Did HE pay you? Oh my god, he did didn't he?! I knew this was a fucking joke!” Louis laughs a little and does a little spin on his right foot.

“I knew he was capable of doing this, wow, this is totally something he would do...” Louis shakes his head and begins grinding his teeth.

 

“What?! Are you kidding me? You think I'm like some private investigator or something?!” Harry expresses with concern. “What are you even going on about!? Are you crazy?” He crosses his arms and gives him a wide eyed look.

 

Louis' jaw drops and he raises his eyebrows in speculation, “Oh Christ! Are you trying to tell me that you're not? You weren't sent here by him to spy on me? To see what I was doing, so you can go run back to him and tell him all about how shitty my life is here?! PFFT! Stop trying to play it off! Tell me the truth and we'll be done here.” He lifts the milk up to his hip.

 

Harry laughs loudly, “WOW. Wow, just wow. I am so baffled by how stupid you are right now. You're telling me, in all honesty you 100% believe I was sent here, by whoever the hell you think it is, to spy on you? HA! Wow.” He has that stupid smile plastered on his face.

 

Louis stands there staring at this kid with that stupid smile on his face, his arms are getting tired of holding the gallon of milk. The kid whom he's ran into three times in one day, _he's got to be a PI, he has to be, it's only logical right?!_ Louis loosens up his stance and looks at the kid sideways to get a feel for him.

 

Harry widens his eyes and nods.

 

“Well, yeah I mean...I don't know, fuck. I mean, I don't even have friends in this town that I see this often! I don't talk to people here, I'm not social, I don't even go out into town except twice a week and you manage to 'run into me' three times! Tell me that's not weird, mate!” Louis switches the milk into his left hand and lets his arm down so it's hanging.

 

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Harry says with a giggle. “But, seriously, no. I'm not a PI, I swear. I don't know why I've ran into you so much today, honestly. I mean...not that it's so horrible...” Harry starts trailing off, or maybe Louis just chooses not to listen anymore.

 

Louis stands there staring at this boy, this curly head boy with the perfectly pink lips, this rambling boy who has “ran into” him not once, twice, but three times today. Something about today is different, Louis has already established this. But something tells him that there is definitely a reason behind it. _Why am I standing in the middle of the sidewalk arguing with this boy? What is happening right now?_

Louis puts his hand up in front of Harry's face, presses his lips together and lets out a huge sigh. He has no idea why he's doing this but it just flows out of his mouth, “Come for dinner.”

 

“Excuse me? ...what did you just say?” Harry's eyebrows furrow and he takes a step to the side.

 

“I said come for dinner, follow me, stop talking and just walk.” Louis turns around and starts making his way to his house.

 

Harry stands there in shock and looks around him as if asking “ _what the hell just happened?”_ Eventually Harry throws his hands up in defeat and starts walking towards Louis.

 

_What am I doing...why am I doing this?_ Louis wonders.

 

Harry walks silently on his left, he stays behind him just enough to make sure that Louis is leading. Harry looks over at Louis a couple times during the walk to Louis' house but he never says anything.

 

“Okay, this is it. Take your shoes off when you come in, I just cleaned.” Louis opens his door and kicks off his shoes.

 

Harry stands outside of the door way and just looks at Louis. “Why am I here? Why are you inviting me to have dinner at your house?” Harry asks.

 

Louis shrugs his shoulders, “ I honestly have no idea, I couldn't tell you why. Are you coming in or not?” Louis purses his lips.

 

“Uhh...Wow, uh, okay, I guess.” Harry reaches for his left shoe and pulls it off, his gaze never leaving Louis'. He reaches for his right and then proceeds to enter Louis' house.

 

“ _What the hell am I getting myself into?”_ Louis whispers as he closes the door behind Harry.

 

 


End file.
